Un mal día
by Carupin
Summary: El que el día haya comenzado de manera negativa no significa que al final de este las cosas no mejorarán.


**DIGIMON TAMERS**

 **JEN/RUKI**

* * *

Jen debió saberlo ya que estaba enterado de que a ella le costaba ser sincera con sus sentimientos y ese rechazo a Ryo Akiyama que ella abiertamente manifestaba, ciertamente escondía algo más detrás. Su boca decía algo que con sus acciones no demostraba.  
No esperaba ver lo que vio mientras acompañaba a Shuichon al centro comercial a comprar; Ruki llevaba el pelo suelto, como pocas veces la había visto y caminaba apresuradamente. Iba a saludarla, pero al ver como Akiyama la detuvo de la muñeca para detener su paso, notó que ella no estaba sola y tuvo que guardarse el saludo, sobre todo cuando observó como el chico acortaba la distancia entre ellos atrayéndola hacia él para finalmente besarla. Comprendió que lo que estaba pasando no era algo que debería estar observando y que más importante que eso… además era algo que él no quería ver.  
Ella era libre, ¿no? El que Ruki y él se hubiesen besado no hacía mucho no era algo que debiera ser remarcable, porque solo había sucedido sin justificación o provocación aparente y el que el día después caminaran de la mano y estuvieran a poco de besarse nuevamente era otro evento fortuito ¿no?… pero ¿por qué se sentía así de molesto? Verla en esa clase de situación lo hizo sentir incomodo y un poco cansado. Trató de no pensar en lo que había visto y concentrarse en lo que su hermana pequeña le decía, pero sus pensamientos insistían en ir hacia donde él no quería, junto con Ruki que estaba con Ryo…

En la cena se sentía inapetente mientras miraba a su numerosa familia… ¿cuántas veces había tenido que ceder algo que de realmente deseaba comer en beneficio de alguno de sus hermanos? En verdad no le importaba, estaba acostumbrado, quizás él sin saberlo también había sido beneficiado por alguno de ellos… después de todo eso era una familia, ¿no?

Se sentía sin demasiadas energías y anhelaba su cama, pero una vez que volvió del baño se encontró con Shuichon durmiendo plácidamente en ella y aunque estaba cansado, y había deseado su cama todo el día, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cubrir a su hermana y marcharse al sofá del salón, donde su hermana mayor mantenía una conversación vía web cam con su novio que se había ido de viaje, una charla, que por lo experimentado en el pasado, parecía que no tendría fin. Deseó un vaso de leche y fue al congelador por ella, pero al verter el contenido a un vaso, este no se lleno ni siquiera una tercera parte, y al voltear vio a su hermano dejando un vaso de la misma sustancia en el fregadero. Se sentía mentalmente extenuado… a veces, en días como aquellos, en los cuales no parecía que nada saldría bien, era que deseaba estar completamente solo y que nadie fuera testigo de sus frustraciones. En ocasiones odiaba tener que compartir y debía ser honesto, era algo de si mismo que no le gustaba, pero en ocasiones era más fuerte que él.

Salió a caminar, cosa que decidió cuando quiso ir al baño para estar solo, pero este estaba ocupado por su padre que, lo más probable, era que estuviera leyendo el periódico, y en el otro baño su madre estaba tomando uno de sus baños relajantes. Sus pasos lo guiaron hasta frente a la panadería de los padres de Takato y estuvo tentado a preguntar por él, quizás un amigo le vendría bien en esos momentos, pero recordó que él se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, de visita en casa de su primo Kai. Continuó su camino, sin pensar demasiado en el destino de su paseo y llegó a la estación del tren subterráneo.

Se abstrajo durante el viaje con aquel vaivén relajante, y el sonido del tren al pasar por las vías tenía un efecto soporífero del que no había sido víctima con anterioridad, y simplemente se dejó llevar sin percatarse cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que sintió que alguien lo despertaba de aquel sueño tan pesado que se había apoderado de él.

—Jenrya – oyó que lo llamaba una voz femenina que él muy bien conocía. ¡Jen! – insistió la voz.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Ruki que lo miraba un tanto desconcertada. Él ciertamente no se esperaba encontrarla, y menos ser despertado de esa forma.

—Jenrya, ¿qué estás haciendo acá? ¿Sabes lo tarde que es? No deberías quedarte dormido en lugares así.

Él no sentía deseos de hablar y por algún motivo, especialmente no con ella, y Ruki pareció comprender que él no estaba con ánimos de conversar, porque se sentó a su lado sin decir ninguna otra palabra. Jen aprovechó que no habían más pasajeros y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de la chica y se estiró, mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas surcaban su cara. Ella no le dijo nada, pero tampoco se alejó.

El tren subterráneo había llegado a la última estación y aquel era el último recorrido, por lo que no les quedaría otra que regresar por otra vía. Ella caminaba adelante de él y pudo notar que ella estaba sonrojada y nerviosa porque eludía la mirada cada vez que los ojos de ambos se encontraban cuando ella volteaba para saber si él se encontraba atrás, y fue ahí, en ese lugar, mientras subían las escaleras para subir a la superficie, que el entendió el por qué todas las cosas que un día normal no le causaban problemas y no eran gran cosa, porque eran habituales, ese día en particular lo habían alterado tanto; Ruki, era lo único que no estaba dispuesto a compartir en su vida. Con nadie, y lo había visto, había sido testigo de ello y con alguien que ciertamente tenía todas las de ganar. La quería para él y se sintió de pronto como una persona ambiciosa por desear aquello ¿estaba eso mal? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella? Esperó a que Ruki estuviera un escalón arriba de él y disminuyó la distancia que los separaba, ella se volteó nuevamente para comprobar su presencia y se lo encontró a su misma altura, separados tan solo por unos centímetros. Ella se sonrojó aún más, pero no se separó, al contrario, acortó la distancia y volvió a sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos y Jenrya se sintió por primera vez en ese día liberado de los pensamientos negativos que lo abordaron. Cuando ella apoyó su frente en la suya por unos momentos y luego buscó su mirada, sonrió por la cosquilla que su respiración le provocó.

—¿Considerarías que soy una persona egoísta si es que no quiero que estés con nadie más?

—No es egoísmo si el sentimiento es compartido.

Y así, súbitamente su día que había empezado de la peor forma terminó como el principio de días increíblemente mejores.

* * *

 **Espero les agrade este capítulo único que tenía escrito por ahí sin publicar.**

 **Saludos fans de Digimon Tamers :)**


End file.
